<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lords And Dragons by Silverhood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460697">Lords And Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood'>Silverhood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Mates, Dragon Riders, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry just wants to get away and after a suggestion from Charlie he decides to study dragons with the older Weasley, using his Parseltongue ability to be the first one to speak with dragons at the sanctuary. Harry Potter is then sent on a mission with Charlie into the depths of Canada’s massive uncharted forests where there have been sightings of an undiscovered dragon species. A small observation team has been researching for years now and they finally have something. It’s possible they may be the last living representatives of the species; Arctic Jadewings.<br/>***<br/>Severus is teaching Draco how to control his Animagus form, something he was unaware Draco had till Lucius reached out for guidance. Seemed Severus and Draco had more things in common than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lords And Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry arrives at the sanctuary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These Chapters will be very slow to update, as I'm prioritizing the fics I've already started. I just wanted to get this plot bunny down so I didn't loose it. There will be chapters added of course, it will just be much slower than the rest of my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry! Harry Potter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up from his passport and then smiled as he saw Charlie waving at him further down the platform. He waved back and then lifted his bags and headed over, stopping beside the car and then reaching out to hug Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I glad to see you! Seems I’m not as good as a Romanian speaker as I thought I was. It’s been pretty confusing getting here,” Harry said with an embarrassed laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled and laughed too, “Well, you won’t have to worry about it as much when we get to the sanctuary. Almost everyone there knows British English, at least to a moderate degree. Honestly, you should try Hungarian, I’ve found it a bit easier to start with,” Charlie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced, “I think I’ll stick with trying to learn one language at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie patted his back, “All the same, I’m just glad you got here in one piece. I’ve heard you got all your tests done, even finished getting your Masters in Dragonology before heading my way yea? Now it’s just time to put it all to use. Anything else you wanna tell me?” he asked as he lifted Harry’s bags into the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry twisted one of his locks of hair around his finger, “Actually, before I left I was working on a theory that I want to test out while I’m here,” Harry said as he stepped into the car and closed the door. Charlie finished adding the bags and then hopped into the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Not something my brothers put you up to I hope,” he said with a small frown as he started the car, heading back to the sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s about my parseltongue ability. Me and the professors back home were debating on the origin of the ability, since it doesn’t seem to only affect snakes. We’ve been messing around a bit with it, testing it out on a few other reptiles and so far it’s worked on all of them. So, we’ve been theorizing it may be the overall language for that branch of animals, possibly including dragons,” Harry explained as he watched the scenery pass by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Now that would be interesting, though,” he paused, “Not sure how much of a possibility you’ll have to test it. Everything currently has been done at a distance because it’s most of the species mating seasons. The temperature has been just right that pretty much all the residents have been restless. Even the dragons that had been on at least non-aggressive terms have been less than handleable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, “Well, I still want to put it out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “We’ll see what the others think when we get there. Though, I will say it will mostly be me and you, you probably won’t even see anyone after introductions. Even then, you probably will only meet one or two people, including the current owner of the Sanctuary, Helsa Ridgebit. She took it over after Harvey’s death. He’s her daughter, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled, “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged and grinned, “His family is odd, and I’ve honestly met very few. The people I’ve spent the most time with are Adrian and Albert Alexe, twins like George and Fred. They were my instructors when I first arrived. You’ll meet them for sure, but I don’t know about anyone else really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged slightly, “Guess it’s just cause it’s busy there huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie snorted, “Sometimes, really it’s because of how big the reserve is, and how little the others want to do with each other. Most everyone came out here to get away from something. Just like you,” he glanced over at Harry and then back to the road, “Honestly it’s what makes them so good at their jobs. No strings to keep them back from doing something stupid,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snickered, “Guess those kinds of things happen a lot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled big, “Oh yea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, they made a bit of small talk, mostly Charlie wanting to check in with the twins' recovery and the rest of his family. He asked a few questions about Potter’s life but Harry steered him away. He honestly didn’t want to talk about himself any more than he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Snape died, and Draco took off, he wanted to just forget his past life. Forget the war, forget all of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the car pulled to a stop and Harry was looking up at two massive gates in front of them. They pulled through the first set and then stopped, Charlie pulling out a card and holding it out as two dog-like creatures circled the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to have you back Charlie, see you got the new meat with yea!” one of the guards called, Charlie chuckled and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too, we clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, go right on ahead, tell the boys I miss them. They should come up and visit soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head, “Nah, they just yell at me for nagging them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the car jolted forward and they rode through the gates. Harry felt magic wash over him, and the scene in front of him suddenly changed. In the distance he could hear roars and bellowed cries, and when he looked up he could spot at least three different dragons flying high above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie chuckled, “Yea, it is a sight isn’t it. Wait till we get to the main house,” he said as he continued down the road. Then he pulled into a warehouse looking shack and turned the car off. Harry was confused, looking around in the dark till his eyes adjusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but we’ll have to travel by beast from here. We’ll take Hippogriffs down the cliffs to the main house. Cars can’t make the way down, plus the dragons hate them,” Charlie explained as he got out. Harry got out and stretched, looking back at his bags in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my things?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at the bags in the backseat, “The house-elves will get them, the main house has two. Our place will have one too, but for now we’re staying at the main house while all your paperwork gets processed,” he explained and then motioned for Harry to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they excited the warehouse Harry was greeted to the sight of a pen full of Hippogriffs, and to his surprise standing there saddled and ready was Buckbeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran to the big bird, holding out his arms till the magical animal stepped into them and let the man hug him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid said you’d like the gift. And since you two get along so well, it’ll be all the better,” Charlie said, “Hippogriffs and Perytons are really the only things that will out maneuver and outfly a dragon, so they’ll be out mounts for the time being. Or at least Hippogriffs will be, I wouldn’t wanna try to ride a Peryton unless my life depended on it,” he paused to watch Harry spoil Buckbeak, “You two will be parried for the rest of your time here, and probably even if you change sanctuaries later on. A good Hippogriff and Dragonologist pair is hard to come by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “So, it’s my job to take care of him; good, he’s not a people person,” he half joked, remembering what he’d done to Draco all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded and then grabbed onto his own hippogriff, it was nearly all black but had wings tipped in white and an almost full white star on its head. “This is Regulus, I’m sure you can guess where I came up with that name,” Charlie said with a laugh before he clicked his tongue and Regulus was running before taking flight. Harry hopped onto Buckbeak’s back, rubbing the feather a bit before he did the same. He loved the rush he got as Buckbeak jumped into the air and soon they were both overlooking the massive reserve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, this place. This was going to be Harry’s new beginning. His new home. It honestly filled him with joy, but he knew he was still missing something. He shrugged the feeling off and then focused on steering Buckbeak to follow Charlie and Regulus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight was fantastic and soon they were circling downwards towards, what Harry guessed, was the main house. It wasn’t all that big, maybe three stories, and it looked decrepit. Once they landed they were met at the front by a house-elf, a rather tall one, almost a foot taller than the house-elves Harry was used to seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Charlie got off his hippogriff he turned and then held out his arm to introduce the house-elf, “Harry, this is Elder, Elder, this is the new meat,” Charlie said, introducing the two. Elder waved at Harry and smiled. “Elder is the number one main house-elf, he’s also the one that cares for most of the Hippogriffs here, and at the stable we just came from,” Charlie continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elder gave a bow, “It’s my pleasure to serve the Sanctuary,” he said, though his tone was very unlike the other house-elves Harry had heard, and it startled him for a moment. Elder seemed to pick up on this and giggled, “I see you aren’t used to house-elves of my stature, I believe Charlie was much the same when he first arrived,” Elder said and then bowed politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was too focused on the house-elve’s rather lavish clothing, a full serving outfit, much like a butlers. He was only impressed, and then embarrassed that he hadn’t been listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. It’s just a bit..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well. The sanctuary is a very serious establishment, it would look poorly if they treated even the house-elves poorly. Besides that, the family me and my brethren come from have been ‘freed’ for quite a while now. Centuries, we chose our masters and then swear a lifetime of loyalty unless told otherwise. It’s a bit different where you come from, if Charlie’s stories have told me anything,” Elder said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “Your use of english is very, um. Proper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Elder both started to laugh. Charlie whipped some tears forming at the corners of his eye before he calmed himself enough to speak, “All the house-elves here have undergone some kind of education to help with the sanctuary. They also carry wands, much like any wizard, though,” Charlie paused and looked down at a very disgruntled looking Elder at the mention of wands, “They still don’t like that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elder crossed his arms over his chest, “I understand it’s to help with a rogue dragon, but these things,” he said pulling out his own short wand, “They are just a hassle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted, that he could understand, “Honestly, I know exactly where you’re coming from. I barely use my wand as well, I find my magic more potent if I don’t use one,” he said as he gestured at Elder’s wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elder looked surprised, but pleased, “At least someone understands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Well, you’ll need your wand here Harry. Don’t let a dragon catch you without it. Let’s head inside and start that paperwork. We’ll stay the night here till that's done, and then take the hippogriffs to where we’ll actually be staying in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be staying here?” Harry asked as he followed Charlie into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ll be staying at the west house with me and the twins I was talking about earlier. It’s up in the mountain half of the reserve. The Swedish Short-Snouts in the area have been pretty aggressive, which is unlike them, so they’ll need our help immediately after your paperwork is done,” Charlie explained. He turned to the front desk of the establishment and then spoke to the counter man for a moment before coming back with a stack of papers, motioning for Harry to follow him into a separate room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, just jumping right into it?” Harry questioned as he sat down on a sofa set seated around a rather tall coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded and then laid the papers out onto the table, “Yep, and the faster we can get this done, the faster we’ll be able to help. I’m going to go see who all is here, you get started on that paper work. Oh, and make sure you fill out all of it, even the heir and ‘upon your death’ information. Working here is deadly, and you don’t want your possessions just floating around her for years to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted and then waved him away, watching Charlie disappear out the door. He turned his attention to the pack of papers, flipping through them and then sighing. “This is a bit overkill,” he mumbled before starting in on the first pages. A good two hours passed before Harry was even close to done, he groaned and pulled at his face. Taking a glance out the window he noticed just how dark it was getting and groaned even louder. That was till he heard a bit of a commotion in the hall outside the door. Curious he got up from his seat and peaked out to see Charlie rushing around with a few other men, as two of them lay on cots, covered in blood and long gashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked up from what he was doing, and then motioned for Harry to come over, “Here, I need you to hold this cloth here, stop the bleeding. I have to go find Helsa,” he grunted and then took off up a set of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked down at the man he was treating and grimaced. “So what’s your name?” he asked, trying to make small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, “I am Adrain, and that one over there is Albert, my twin,” he winced as Harry shifted the cloth to cover more of the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Adrian, I’m Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah, the new meat,” Adrian said in a bit of broken english. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted but nodded, “So, what happened? Charlie told me you two were having trouble but this,” he gestured to the mess, “This looks like more than just a bit of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, and then looked over at his twin who was arguing with the gal that was treating him. “The Swedish Short-Snouts, it seems it wasn’t just them we were dealing with. We’ve got a rogue dragon, it's what's created all this chaos. We’re pretty sure it's a Hungarian Horntail that got pushed out of its territory before finding the reserve, and it’s trying to set up residence here, but it was a bit too dark to tell when it attacked,” Adrian explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced, he’d faced one of those in the Triwizard Tournament. It did not go all that well. “But you weren’t able to get a good look at it?” Harry questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian shook his head then he motioned for Harry to come closer, “Honestly, I think it was pushed out by this mysterious dragon people have been seeing lately, even got people in Canada researching the damn things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrian, are you filling the new kids head with myths!” came a feminine voice that rattled from the stairs behind them. Harry turned and then spotted Charlie coming down with a rather thick muscular lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helsa, kind of you to join us,” Albert said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa rolled her eyes, speaking something in Romanian that Harry didn’t catch but made Albert just shut up, and Adrian blush. “Well, I didn’t think you needed help, you could have told me you were going after a rogue dragon,” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian shrugged, “Honestly didn’t know at the time, thought it was one of ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea!” Albert chimed in, “No one told us there was a rogue flying about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched the conversation continue and then Helsa stopped in front of him, “So, you're the new guy. Charlie here thinks you could be of some help tonight,” she said, looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced at Charlie, confused, “I mean, I’ve dealt with Hungarians before but was different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not that, Charlie here thinks you can talk to it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry froze up as the room went quiet. “I mean, it’s just a theory. I haven’t tried yet,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa laughed, “Well, tonight will be your chance to try it out! Go ahead and hit me with it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded sheepishly, closing his eyes a moment to focus before opening them again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he questioned in a smooth tone of hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian and Albert both jumped, glancing around for a moment before looking at Harry. Harry watched, confused as Helga frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By your reaction, I’m guessing that’s what you two heard in the woods tonight?” she asked, directing her question to the wounded twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, “Oh yea, and just as terrifying, though, it sounded rougher than that in the woods. Harder,” he said, then looked at Harry with concern. “You really think this kid is speaking dragon Helsa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa continued to start down at Harry, “If he ain’t speaking it, he’s speaking something close to it,” she paused and glanced at Charlie, “Go have Elder get the Hippogriffs ready, we’re going to go confront this rogue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded and then headed out the main doors. Helsa looked around the room and then down at the twins, “How are you two feeling?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian and Albert both exchanged a look, “Fine enough, most of the wounds have been healed already thanks to Elsee,” they said almost in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’ll come too. Harry?” she asked, “You ready for your first job here at the sanctuary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded firmly. He could do this, “Yes mam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, everyone, let's head out, Elsee, you're coming too but I want you to focus on healing only,” Helsa said as she started towards the door. The smaller blonde stood, summoning a bag from the shelf then helped Albert to his feet. Harry helped Adrian up, grimacing when he saw some of the wounds still hadn’t fully closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re up to this?” Harry asked the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian nodded, “It looks worse than it is. Me and Albert have been doing this for years, we know when to quit, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded then, and headed out the door after Adrain. Harry wasn’t surprised to see the Hippogriffs already suited up, this time with bits of armor on their more vital points. Buckbeak looked ready to go, almost too enthusiastically ready to go. It made Harry wonder what his life had been like before Hagrid had found him. He glanced around, taking note of the mounts the others had since Charlie had mentioned how important it was to be a one with your hippogriff in a sense. Helsa’ hippogriff was the bulkiest mount he’d seen, completely covered in golden feathers. Adrian’s was a chestnut red with darker patterned wingbars, and his brother’s mount was a cool grey almost blue color with darker blue almost black points. The patterning reminded him of a steller jay, and honestly looked pretty neat on a hippogriff. Charlie’s hippogriff Regulus was nowhere to be seen, instead he watched as Charlie hopped onto an older looking dark brown hippogriff. Harry wondered why but didn’t say anything as he mounted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone ready?” Helsa said, “Elsee, you’re riding with Adrain. Now, let’s go!” and with that the team was off. Once they started climbing into the air, Harry instantly knew where they were headed, blue flames fanned out before him along the west mountain cliffs a good few miles off from the main house. Then there was a loud roar and then a burst of yellowish flame from the mountain side below. Harry watched as the team circled and then headed in, landing a bit away from the original sighting. “We’ll go on foot from here, the trees are too dense,” Helsa said, and then motioned for the group to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way in deeper, Harry could swear he heard whispering coming from all around him, much like with the basilisk at Hogwarts. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he could feel himself tense up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much farther,” Adrian said from the back of the group as they made their way through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the forest around them lit up in blue and yellow as they heard more roars. Then low hissing followed, and Harry could see the others around him freeze, motioning for him to get down, but Harry was frozen to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get away, let me rest, get away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hid behind a tree as he felt a sudden heat coming closer, just as he did he could feel the dragon pass him. More yellow flame erupted from his right, and suddenly the trees were snapping behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Helsa shouted, and the group was suddenly coming out from their hiding spots, blasting the dragon with spells. Harry had to cover his ears at the sudden sound of screeches assaulting his ears. It reminded him of the crowd of people screaming at the tournament, but this time there was no crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked out from behind the tree, casting his own spell to the groups, and watched as the dragon roared, spewing flames at the group that Charlie and Albert shielded the group from with their own spells. The flames stopped and the dragon snapped at the closest thing, barely missing Charlie as he jumped behind a tree. Claws and teeth glinted in the light of the bits of fire left around the ground from the dragon, and suddenly there was it’s tail as it brought it down across the group. Harry could hear the yelling as the tail made contact with at least some of the group. “Harry, move!” Charlie yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced around, panicking as he was suddenly ripped from his hiding place, teeth sinking into his shift and barely missing skin as he was thrown to the side. He hit the ground hard, landing on rocks and sticks. He could barely breathe but he had to, as he rolled over and was face to face with the Hungarian Horntail, glaring down at him with flames forming at the corner of its mouth. The jaws opened and Harry was sure he was a goner, in desperation he screamed, unaware that he was speaking parseltongue as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WAIT!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt the heat suddenly sucked from around him and then opened his eyes slowly to see the dragon inches from his face, just staring at him like he’d grown another head. He blinked slowly, and then leaned up on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A wizard that speaks? Trickery,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Hungarian Horntail hissed, its jaws moving every so slightly as it spoke and its tail flicked behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, trick,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry suddenly stuttered in parseltongue, causing the dragon to pull back it’s head in a bit of what, Harry assumed, was either surprise or disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why attack Vamme, The Magnificent?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> the dragon sniffed, seeming vaguely interested in what Harry now had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help the tiny laugh that escaped his lips, though, he was sure if this dragon’s name was so odd that other dragon’s could be crazier. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are just defending our other residents, the,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry paused unsure if he should call the dragons by their species name.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The blue scales attacked me first!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon roared at him, causing the hair around his face to blow back with the force of air expelled from the Hungarian’s maw. Harry turned his head a little, seeing Charlie and the others sneaking up on the dragon from behind. He shook his head just slightly no, waving his hand gently to get Charlie to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie paused, waving to the others to stay where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We didn’t know that. All we saw was the fighting and upset your arrival caused,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said softly, slowly sitting the rest of the way up, and then watching as the dragon sat back on their haunches, letting out a long sigh like hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The blue scales are rude, they have no honor!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon growled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s brows lifted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you say that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hungarian looked down at him warily, seeming to debate something before it lifted its front wing arm, spreading it out wide, and then Harry saw it. A long split right up along the dragon’s wing that was stained in red, and roughly torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did that happen?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon huffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Myrvinunth, The Firestarter. I lost and was pushed out of my home. I have been flying for moons now, looking for a place without humans. Then I landed here, and have been unable to leave. The blue scales are rude, and their flames are too hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded then, understanding, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn’t leave even if you wanted too,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon looked angry that he’d pointed out it’s weakness but it nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry started to say, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This area is very large, we can move you to where more of your brethren live. There you can recover, or choose to stay if you’d like.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon looked over him suspiciously and then glanced behind it, hissing angrily when she then spotted Charlie and the others. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trick! Trick! You are not honorable!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon started to bellow, fire starting to form around its fangs. Harry did the only thing he could think of and was suddenly on his feet, hand outstretched as he focused on his magic, suddenly green fire sprouted from his fingertips, suddenly spraying the Hungarian Horntail in flames and causing it to roar, turning its attention back on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Darastrix Urthalre!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon hissed angrily, its lips pulling back to reveal all its teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had no idea what it meant but he shouted back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yea! And there’s more where that came from,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>or at least he hoped, in truth he had no idea what he’d just done, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now listen. They are not here to hurt you, they want to help.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon seemed to mull it over and then the horns down it’s spin flattened a bit and it brought it’s head down to Harry’s level. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, but if anything happens, I will be coming back.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded quickly, and then motioned for the group to come forward, the dragon hissed at them as they walked past but didn’t lash out, even when Eslee stepped hesitantly up to the dragon’s wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eslee made a move of extending her arm and wiggling her fingers, and the Hungarian Horntail let out a rattled sigh before stretching out the wing she’d shown Harry earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m trusting you Urthalre,” </span>
  </em>
  <span> the dragon muttered, causing Elsee to freeze for a moment and look back at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled slightly at the woman, “She just wants you to be careful,” he told Elsee. The woman nodded then and started pulling out her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing Harry!” Charlie finally said, wrapping his arms around Harry and squeezing him in a tight hug. Harry winced in the tight hug but then patted Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it was just luck,” Harry wheezed out as Charlie released him finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive luck,” Helsa said as she stepped towards the two of them, gesturing back at the dragon, “I’ve never seen the like before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged sheepishly, “Well, I didn’t really do anything. Just got her to talk,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?” Helsa said, seeming impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, her. I think she said her name was like Vamme, The Magnificent or something. Did you know dragons had names? I didn’t,” Harry explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa’s eyes lifted, “You learned the dragon’s name? That honestly unheard of. My father theorized some kind of dragon hierarchy based on his studies, and perhaps the idea of them having names, but he never found anything justifying it. Charlie, this is amazing! Why didn’t you bring him in earlier?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie laughed slightly, a bit nervously, “Well, he was off saving the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa blushed, “Oh yes, I had forgotten. My apologies,” she said, glancing at Harry with an almost somber look. Then she brightened and an almost mischievous look formed on her face, “We should send him to Canada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie groaned, “You can’t say you believe in that nonsense Adrain was spouting! You even said it was myth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa shrugged, “Well, I’ve actually got some new in formation on that, we’ll talk about it when we get back to the house. First, Harry, did she, did Vamme say why she came here? What happened to push her here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the speaking of her name the Hungarian Horntail looked up from where she had her head resting. Seeming to recognize her name even in english.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is the witch using my name?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vamme growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over at the dragon, surprised, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are talking about what happened to you, and how to treat you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I see,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the dragon said before lowering its head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa looked interested, her brows raising, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged, “I’m not sure, she just seemed to recognize her name, even in english. She wanted to know why you were using her name. I guess, maybe they don’t use their names all that often?” Harry suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa looked back at the Hungarian and then shrugged, “Possibly, based off my father’s theories it would make sense. Names would be like titles for dragons. Anyways, you were saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, she was pushed out of her territory by another dragon. She said she’d been flying for months before landing her. She seemed pretty desperate for some rest, it would seem that's where she got that injury from; the dragon that pushed her out. Once she landed her she couldn’t take off again, and the Short-Snouts wanted her out instead of giving her time to rest and heal. Seems they actually attacked her first,” Harry explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “Sounds about right. Horntails are ferocious, but the Short-Snouts are in that mating period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “That’s what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helsa seemed to be satisfied with that and then looked around the glade they’d happened into during the fight, “We’ll quarantine this part off for her till she can fly, then move her to the Hungarian Horntail habitat. The others should be here momentarily, Elsee!” she shouted as she turned, gathering the attention of the younger gal, “You’ll stay here till the others arrive, we’re headed back.” Elsee nodded and then continued working on the dragon’s wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a moment, I’m going to tell our dragon friend what's going to happen, that way she’s hopefully easier to handle for the rest,” Harry said, Helsa nodded and then moved so he could get past her. Harry walked back over to the dragon, stopping by the dragon’s head resting on the ground. He squatted down so they were both on eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m leaving now, but there will be other people here that will come and make sure the blue scales don’t bother you. Once you can fly, they’ll lead you to the others like you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s eye opened slowly and blinked at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Others like me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and then pointed to her horn covered tail and the rest of her spikes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Other spike covered dragons, ones that look like you. There's plenty of space so you won’t have to fight for anything, least for a while,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon seemed to nod and then closed her eyes again. Harry turned and then headed back to the group and the hippogriffs. “I was meaning to ask Charlie, why aren’t you paired with Regulus?” Harry asked as he climbed up onto Buckbeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian snickered and Charlie blushed, “Well, Regulus is still learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s a scaredy cat!” Albert blurted before taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed, “And he’s a scaredy cat,” he mumbled, causing the rest to laugh before he took off along with the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>